Pater Familias
by Isil
Summary: Jean Havoc pouvait se vanter d’avoir eu une enfance normale. Pas de parents assassinés, ni de tentatives ratées de transmutation humaine… Rien ! Shonen Ai RoyJean.


Titre : Pater Familias  
Auteur : Isil (isilhelluinyahoo.fr)  
Couple : Roy Mustang/Jean Havoc  
Fandom : Full Metal Alchemist  
Rating : PG on dira…  
Thème : #13 - Liens  
Disclaimer : Ah là là… s'ils étaient à moi… Ah là là… Heureusement pour eux qu'ils ne le sont pas ! Full Metal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et bla bla bla…  
Note: Fic écrite pour la communauté 30baisers sur LiveJournal.

**

Pater Familias

**

Jean Havoc pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu une enfance normale. Pas de parents assassinés, ni de tentatives ratées de transmutation humaine… Rien !

Il avait juste eu le malheur d'être élevé par 5 sœurs plus grandes que lui… Chacun sa croix, après tout. Il en avait tiré un talent certain pour la couture et une aversion pour les gloussements féminins. Cet héritage familial inestimable pouvait s'avérer très utile en cas de grève des couturières mais n'avait pas d'autre application immédiate.

Personne ne connaissait cet aspect caché de sa personnalité. Il avait beau être blond, il se voyait mal balancer dans la conversation qu'il était capable de faire un ourlet magnifique et que repasser n'avait pas de secret pour lui… Il n'était pas une bonne femme, quand même !

C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas : comment faisait-il pour n'avoir aucun succès avec les femmes, alors qu'il avait autant de pratique du mystère féminin?  
Evidemment, cette question trouvait une réponse lorsqu'il tournait la tête vers son officier supérieur… Il mettait alors un terme à ses interrogations mentales en hochant la tête, et s'attirait les regards perplexes de ses collègues.

Oh, bien sûr, il lui arrivait d'avoir des moments de déprime plus ou moins longs mais il s'en remettait toujours.

Il arrivait toujours à remonter la pente, mais de toute évidence, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de tout le monde… Et ça, c'était vraiment un problème…

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le brun installé au bar à côté de lui… Enfin… avachi serait un mot plus juste, mais il n'osait pas le formuler tout haut, car après tout, Roy Mustang ne s'avachit pas, voyons !

« Et même si Mustang n'arrive pas bien à remonter la pente, en tout cas, il a une bonne descente… » pensa Havoc en voyant son Colonel s'enfiler un énième verre de whisky derrière la cravate. « Et moi je suis pathétique. »

Oui, car voyez vous, en plus d'être un homme tout a fait normal, Jean Havoc était également trop gentil. Une vraie crème, prêt à tout pour les gens à qui il tenait.

Et malheureusement, il tenait à son officier supérieur… Il avait même proclamé une fois être prêt à le suivre n'importe où. De toute évidence, 'n'importe où', ça voulait aussi dire : dans un bar du coin, à le regarder se bourrer la gueule. Tout seul… Parce qu'accompagner Roy Mustang dans un bar, ça voulait forcément dire le raccompagner, donc il lui était interdit de boire la moindre goutte d'alcool.

Ô Joie…

Il n'était pas suffisamment payé pour ça. Il était d'ailleurs vraiment tenté de demander une prime de risque : s'il restait trop longtemps à regarder Mustang se morfondre sur son sort et gaspiller sa solde (honteusement élevée, d'ailleurs…) en whisky bon marché, il allait finir par craquer et lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment de lui !

C'était là l'intérêt même de cette prime : une combinaison ignifugée, ça coûtait cher à la location. Il en savait quelque chose, il s'était renseigné. Quand on travaille pour l'Alchimiste de Flamme, il vaut mieux prévoir ce genre de chose… On n'a pas tous la possibilité de l'attendrir avec un sourire charmeur.

Il dissimula un sourire en s'allumant une cigarette. Il imaginait parfaitement Breda tenter la technique du sourire aguicheur sur Mustang pour le convaincre de lui donner ses congés.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, Havoc ? » marmonna Mustang dans son verre.

Le blond hésita. Il était tenté, mais alors vraiment tenté de lui expliquer la raison de son sourire, mais il avait comme l'impression qu'un Mustang bourré était quand même un Mustang dangereux.

« Rien, Monsieur. » répondit-il en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était presque minuit. Il allait être frais, demain, tiens ! Il entendit un reniflement fort peu distingué et décida que son supérieur avait vraiment trop bu et qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Vite… Enfin, bientôt…

« Ravi que vous soyez d'humeur joyeuse, Havoc. » siffla le brun.

Mais c'est qu'il avait le vin mauvais, le Colonel ! Une vraie teigne quand il était saoul. Correction : il était teigneux tout le temps, mais quand il avait un coup de trop dans le nez, il perdait ses quelques inhibitions et devenait carrément méchant…

Il hésita. Est-ce que Mustang était du genre à avoir une amnésie post-cuite ou au contraire, était-il plutôt enclin à se souvenir de tout et à prévoir une vengeance douloureuse et en général flamboyante ?

Pas d'hésitation possible, c'était la deuxième solution… Havoc soupira.

« Si vous m'expliquiez plutôt votre amour soudain pour la bouteille, au lieu de jouer les méchants ? » demanda t'il.

Oups… C'était pas exactement ça qu'il avait prévu de répondre. Et dire qu'il n'avait rien bu !

Mustang se redressa un peu pour mieux le regarder. Il fronça les sourcils et Havoc se mit à compter les secondes avant sa combustion spontanée.

« Vous aimez les enfants, Havoc ? »

Heing ? Le blond cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Soit-il était vraiment très fatigué, soit Mustang réfléchissait un peu trop vite pour lui, parce qu'il ne voyait pas du tout ce que ça venait faire dans la conversation… Même si c'était assez dur de qualifier leurs échanges de 'conversation'.

« Oui, Monsieur. » répondit-il. « Mes sœurs en ont une ribambelle, alors je n'ai pas trop le choix. »

Et pourquoi il racontait sa vie, lui ? Les vapeurs d'alcool avaient dû lui monter à la tête, il ne voyait que cette solution !

Oh, bien sûr, Mustang en savait pas mal sur ses subordonnés. Il n'était pas une mère poule, loin de là (même si l'idée avait tendance à faire sourire Havoc), mais il mettait un point d'honneur à en savoir un minimum sur chacun d'eux.

En ce qui concernait Havoc, Mustang semblait s'être intéressé de très près à lui, et en particulier à ses conquêtes… Et il continuait avec ferveur d'ailleurs. Sa dernière victime en date avait fondu en larmes, rongée par la culpabilité, quand Havoc l'avait rappelée après qu'elle ait raté leur rendez-vous. Heureusement, il la connaissait à peine… Ca lui avait au moins évité la prostration momentanée. Fallait pas que ça devienne une habitude, s'il voulait pas finir définitivement casé avec la sœur d'Armstrong…

« Vous voulez des enfants, Havoc ? »

Il fut tiré de ces pensées par cette question et se gratta la tête. Il avait vraiment du mal à suivre la logique de son Colonel. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à répéter son nom à chaque fin de phrase ? Il avait peur de l'oublier, ou quoi ?

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. » répondit-il un peu méfiant.

Avoir des enfants signifiait pour lui un engagement profond, mais cela signifiait surtout que Mustang lui laisse la donzelle en question, ce qui était loin d'être gagné.

« Moi, je n'en veux pas. » marmonna le brun avant de finir son énième verre. « On vit dans un monde trop pourri, je me sentirais coupable d'y faire vivre des enfants… »

A ceci, Havoc hocha la tête, comprenant le point de vue de son supérieur. Bon, au moins il comprenait quelque chose… C'était mieux que rien. C'était une opinion défendable, à tel point qu'il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de marmonner que le Colonel devait déjà avoir une demi-douzaine de marmots éparpillés dans tout le pays.

« Pourquoi ces questions, Colonel ? » demanda t'il quand Mustang ne parut pas décidé à continuer la conversation.

Le brun haussa les épaules sans rien répondre, agitant son verre en direction du barman.

« Ajoutez une bière pour mon psy ! » lança t'il.

Havoc s'étouffa à moitié avec sa cigarette.

« Je vais vous demander des honoraires exorbitants, Colonel, vous devriez vous méfier. » prévint-il quand il fut remis.

Il reçut un demi-sourire et un coup d'œil indulgent, mais il lui sembla que son effort pour garder un ton léger était apprécié.

« Si ça les vaut, je les paierai. »

Le serveur arriva à ce moment pour leur apporter leurs boissons. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête et mit la main à sa poche pour régler sa bière, mais Mustang le retint.

« Je vous l'offre. »  
« Merci, Monsieur. »

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

« Alors, dites moi… Pourquoi ces interrogations sur la paternité ? » insista Havoc.

Mustang garda tout d'abord le silence, le temps de prendre une gorgée de whisky.

« Ces temps-ci, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir des gosses. » soupira t'il ensuite.  
« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Il était un peu trop tard pour jouer aux devinettes, surtout qu'avec le spécimen qu'il avait en face, il était sûr de perdre.

« Deux fils : un morveux blond surexcité et son petit frère en conserve… »

Havoc sourit derrière sa bouteille de bière. Alors c'était ça qui travaillait Mustang… Il aurait dû s'en douter : à chaque fois que les frères Elric avaient des ennuis, qui arrivait à la rescousse, comme un preux chevalier ?

« Vous regrettez ? » demanda t'il en se tournant complètement vers le brun.

Ce dernier hésita et se leva lentement en tanguant un peu… Etrangement peu, d'ailleurs, pour quelqu'un qui avait liquidé les stocks du bar. Il brandit son verre et déclara d'une voix forte :

« Le regret fait partie intégrante de ma vie ! D'ailleurs, je bois à ça ! »

Et il nettoya son verre avant de le reposer avec précaution. Havoc se leva à son tour, prêt à le rattraper au cas où il déciderait de finir sa nuit là.

« On rentre. »

Il salua d'un air nonchalant, amusé par la capacité qu'avait Mustang à lancer des ordres presque convaincants même avec plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines. Puis il le prit par le bras pour l'aider à slalomer entre les tables du bar.

Après l'atmosphère étouffante du bar, l'air frais les frappa tellement fort qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, un instant sonnés. Mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer la hargne du Colonel, qui continua à pester à mi-voix :

« J'ai une vraie famille, moi ! Deux enfants, une belle-mère acariâtre… »

Havoc ricana sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Hawkeye apprécie la comparaison. Néanmoins, il ne l'interrompit pas, trop curieux de voir ce que l'esprit embrumé de son supérieur allait trouver pour les autres membres de l'équipe.

« Un grand-père gâteux… »

Ca, c'était au moins Hughes…

« Deux petits frères vaguement pathétiques… »

Fury et Breda, certainement. En tout cas, il espérait bien ne pas être compris dedans.

Il réussit à le conduire sans trop de problèmes jusqu'à la voiture et le lâcha juste le temps d'ouvrir la portière, un temps que l'ivrogne qui lui servait de patron mit à profit pour se laisser tomber par terre, s'appuyant le dos contre le pare-choc du véhicule.

Havoc marmonna des mots peu flatteurs et, en désespoir de cause, finit par s'accroupir près du brun, prêt à le supplier d'arrêter de lui compliquer la vie. Mais il fut coupé quand une main gantée s'empara de la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres.

Il leva un sourcil mais Mustang garda les yeux fixés sur la lueur rougeoyante qui émanait de l'extrémité du bâtonnet qu'il avait entre les doigts.

Cette faible lumière suffisait à éclairer quelque peu ses traits tirés, soucieux. Il avait l'air plus âgé qu'il ne l'était réellement. Il avait presque l'air d'être vraiment le père des frères Elric, et c'était une constatation douloureuse.

« Colonel… » murmura t'il, pour lui demander de se relever, pour le pousser à parler, pour le réconforter… Pour quoi, au juste ?

« J'ai juste un problème dans ce beau tableau de famille… » le coupa Mustang.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Je vous mets où, dans tout ça, Jean ? »

Il avait employé son prénom… C'était étrange, mais pas inconfortable.

« Où vous voulez, Colonel. » répondit-il.

Ce n'était pas faux. Après tout, du moment qu'il pouvait rester avec eux, avec cette belle-mère acariâtre, ce grand-père gâteux, ces petits frères vaguement pathétiques et ces gamins un peu paumés… Tant qu'il pouvait garder cette famille recomposée qui s'était imposée à lui…

Il sentit une main recouverte de tissu se poser sur sa joue et deux lèvres un peu tremblantes vinrent se poser au coin de ses lèvres.

Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa une nouvelle fois les pupilles d'encre du brun. Il porta une main à ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

« Est-ce votre façon de me demander de jouer les mamans ? »

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un sourire presque invisible, mais un sourire quand même.

FIN.


End file.
